Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 4.
And here's the next part of the story. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) - Julia *Edward as Globox - (Edward and Globox are both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) - Sidney *Harold as Murfy - (Harold and Murfy are both flying in the air) - Douglas *Percy, Stanley, Stepney, Sunshine, Ten Cents, John, Harry, Theodore, Digby, Foduck, and Whiff as Globox Kids - Eddie, Peter, Melvin, Wanda, Julia, Microsoft Mike, Sidney, Robosoft 1, 2, 3, and Microsoft Sam *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Toby, Oliver, Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Teensies - Douglas, Sidney, Biff, Microsoft Sam, Peter, Peter 'UK', Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 1, Eddie, Melvin, Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, Biff, and Amos *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) - Wanda *Jano as George - (George suits his voice to Jano) - Peter *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Toad and Sam are both Western) - Peter *Duncan, Smudger, Cerberus, Diesel 10, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Rayman 2 Enemies - Adult Male 4, 2, 5, 3, 1, 8, 6, 7, Robosoft 1, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 2, and Robosoft 3 *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) - Microsoft Sam *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Peter *Belle, Lady, Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, Mary, and Rosie - Julia, Wanda, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, Carol 'UK', Robosoft 4, Robosoft 5, and Robosoft 6 *Scruffey as Axel - Douglas *James as Polokus - (James and Polokus are both vain, wise, kind, and splendid) - Microsoft Mike *Henry as Clark - (Henry and Clark are both clumsy) - Douglas *Tillie as Carmen - (Carmen's voice suits Tillie) - Microsoft Mary *Paxton as Ninjaws - Melvin *Abe and George as Umber - Douglas and Biff *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - Peter *Molly as Uglette - (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) - Carol (UK) *Narrator - Microsoft Sam Transcript *"Hey, be careful, Rayman! This place was getting guarded by a walking shell! It seemed that you could tame it by tiring it out, and I'll always thank you for the tip because it's no problem!" Murfy warned Rayman. *"Yes! I've managed to tame the missile. I'll always go full speed on the missile and jump off the missile if I want to, but cannot get off it if I go too fast." Rayman said, feeling astounded, confused, and impressed. *"Oh! Whoa... Huh? What the--?!" rayman cried, upon seeing a green engine named, Clark. "Clark?! So you are the one, who's wiped out all the pirates, eh? Only 20 pirates against you?! They don't stand a chance!" Rayman smiled. *"Hu...hello little buddy! You wanna arm-wrestle?" Clark asked. *"Hey, you don't look so good. Are you hurt?" Rayman asked sadly. *"I must have swallowed something bad for me. To get better, I need some Life Potion. It is hidden in the Kingdom of the Dead. It's said that the door to the Kingdom is at the marshes. But, I'm too weak to reach it..." Clark told Rayman. *"Hmm... The Kingdom of the Dead? Don't worry, I won't forget. Hang on! I'm going to the marshes to find the entrance and bring the elixir." Rayman smiled proudly, racing off to find the elixir. *"Tha... thanks little buddy." Henry said, cheering up a bit. *"I can read your mind. You know the name of this place. You are now ready to enter the Cave of Bad Dreams. But, before you come in, I must tell you something… I have hidden a precious treasure inside. You can keep it for yourself, if you beat me to it. I’ll give you a head start, but don’t waste any time! If I catch you, I’ll show you no mercy…" Jano said as he teleported poor Rayman into the kingdom of the dead. When he was finally all alone, Rayman could finally see that every sound he heard and every shadow he saw looked spooky. He was starting to become scared, but was so busy looking for, and remembered to look where he was going. *"These chains," Rayman said, "look like... ghost fingers!" Rayman said, avoiding getting set back by almost getting grabbed by bone arms, floating skulls, Jano's minions, catterpilars, and worst of all, the pyramids that needed crystal balls on them. As he floated safely to the bottom, Rayman went on the slippery slope, going as slow as he could, but out from the ground, right behind, came... Jano. *"Your voyage ends here!" Jano yelled. Rayman turned around and noticed him. Jano snapped his teeth at Rayman. *"He's gonna eat me!" Rayman screamed in shock. He began to slip and slide, started to reach the cave, continued to chase Jano, and finally managed to reach a precious treasure. *"Wow!" Rayman cried. "Well, I never! I can't believe it... incredible... it's gold!" Rayman smiled as he walked over to it. A coin flipped into the air, rolled alongside Rayman, and stopped as he picked it up "Hmm?". *"You have defeated me..." Jano said. "My treasure belongs to you." Jano added as he picked up a lot of treasure. "Take what you want." He told Rayman. *"I'll have the treasure!" Rayman said. If he took the treasure, he would have a little game over sequence, and would yawn after he ate Jano. "Hmm... No treasure for me. All I need is the elixir to save my friend Clark." Rayman said nervously. *"You ran all those risks for a friend? You know what?! Your foolishness amuses me! You've made the right choice! For your troubles... Take this! This is the elixir of life. Hold onto it with great care and please guard it preciously." Jano said. *"Thank you." Rayman smiled as he left the cave of bad dreams, leaving Jano to trundle back home. After returning from the cave of bad dreams, Rayman came to see Clark and gave him the magical elixir. "Here, Henry, here's the elixir." Rayman smiled. *"Thank you, little buddy." Clark said weakly, took a drink, and then smiled. "Hooray! Now I can go crush a whole bunch more pirates!" *"Cool! But put me down first, okay? It doesn't matter and I promise you will help me." Rayman told Clark, who promised to help, and started helping Thomas crashing through walls. *"I'm going to go and look for the masks. And you? You're going home to gather your strength for a while? Good. Hope you'll come and join me later. And, yes, we'll have no problem." Rayman smiled and went away. A short while later, a giant spider watched Rayman from within the bushes, and began to chase him. Rayman was about to get attacked by spiders. At first, he was so caught getting the lums and cages, that he was totally unaware of the spider chasing him. It was only when he noticed the spider and jumped down a hole. Even now, angry with the pirates, Rayman began to setGlobox free and rapidly protect him while continuing to battle the pirates. "What's the matter? Are you afraid?" Rayman asked Globox. *"No, no, I'm not afraid at all! I mean, yeah, you are the greatest hero I've ever had!" Edward said. *"There's no shame of being scared, you know? The warship and pirates are very dangerous! Oh, if only I had more of my powers..." Rayman sighed to himself. *"Powers? I've forgotten about that!" Globox said, smuggling a new silver lum, which was to give Rayman a new power. *"A SILVER LUM!" Rayman cheered as its energy built up in him. *"Ly gave the lums to make your fist stronger. She said, hold down the shoot button, to make your fist stronger." Globox told Rayman happily. *"Keeping the shoot button makes my fist stronger? Alright!" Rayman smiled as he and Globox continued their journey. As they rounded the bend, Rayman gasped in shock. There, coming towards him and Globox, was the warship! Upon seeing this, Globox screamed in terror, and ran for cover, leaving Rayman to fight the warship and the pirates on his own. Despite that Globox could use his rain dance to rust the robot pirates, Rayman could only protect Globox from the robots as they tried to stop them, but failed, and ran away. *"I'll come and see you if I can, right now, Uglette wants to see me." Globox said, giving Rayman a warm hug, and bidding him goodbye. Thomas set off again, but swam underwater, kept puffing on, and tired himself out. *"Hey, Rayman, Carmen, the whale, is captured, because the pirates will use her blubber, to oil the engines of their prison boat, so go help her fast, before it's too late." Harold said. Rayman did what Murfy told him to do, but when coupled to Carmen, Rayman was determined to keep the pirahnas away from her air bubbles and the two had managed to make it to safety by meeting up the other engines as well as their own. Category:UbiSoftFan94